Forget
"Forget" is a song by MARINA off of her third studio album, Froot. The song was released as the fourth single of the album on March 3, 2015, and was the fifth Froot of the Month. This track was represented with a Green Apple for promotional images on the Official Website but is combined with "Gold" as an Orange 'Froot' on Vinyl version only. Background and composition Diamandis wrote the song when "extremely hungover" the day after a BRIT Awards party. Lyrically, the song is about taking a look at her entire life from a larger perspective. She called "Forget" one of her favorite songs off the album.Track by track of Froot - Marina And The Diamonds." YouTube. 26 March 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. A demo of the song was leaked in 2016. This demo was believed faked until it was proven real in 2019. This version has different harmonies and instrumentation. Official versions * Single/Album version - 4:09 * Instrumental version - 4:10 * Demo version - 4:10 Fanpack Apple-cocktail.gif Apple.jpg FROOTgreen.jpg ForgetLyrics.jpg Apple-transparent.png FROOT-transparent-green.png Secret.jpg Images Forget artwork.jpg 8-15-14 Charlotte Rutherford 007.jpg|Original Music Video A music video for "Forget" was filmed on February 25, 2015, and was released on March 4, 2015. As of October 2019, the video has over 5.4 million views. Lyrics Sometimes I think I'm not that strong But there's a force that carries me on Sick of my small heart, made of steel Sick of those wounds that never heal 'Cause I have lived my life in debt I've spent my days in deep regret Yeah I been living in the red Oh, 'cause I can't forgive and I can't forget Forget Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time to regret Yeah, it's time to forget Ever since I can remember Life was like a tipping scale Like an abacus I played with Counting every win and fail 'Cause I have lived my life in debt I've spent my days in deep regret Yeah, I've been living in the red But I wanna forgive and forget Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time for regret Yeah, it's time To be letting go Oh baby you know What I'm talking about Got nothing to lose and nothing to prove Oh baby, I'm bowing out Out, I'm bowing out Yeah, I've been dancing with the devil I love that he pretends to care If I'll ever get to heaven When a million dollars gets you there Oh, all the time that I have wasted Chasing rabbits down a hole When I was born to be the tortoise I was born to walk alone Forget about it Forget about it Forget about it Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time to regret I'm gonna leave the past behind I've had enough, I'm breaking free No pressing stop, erase, rewind That chain of thought that followed me I've put my money where my mouth is For the first time in my life I've made mistakes but I believe that Everything was worth the fight 'Cause in the end, the road is long But only 'cause it makes you strong It's filled with peaks & twists & turns Sometimes you have to learn forget about it |content = 1 Sometimes I think I'm not that strong But there's a force that carries me on Sick of my small heart, made of steel Sick of those wounds that never heal Pre-chorus 'Cause I have lived my life in debt I've spent my days in deep regret Yeah I been living in the red Oh, 'cause I can't forgive and I can't forget Forget Chorus Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time to regret Yeah, it's time to forget 2 Ever since I can remember Life was like a tipping scale Like an abacus I played with Counting every win and fail Pre-chorus 'Cause I have lived my life in debt I've spent my days in deep regret Yeah, I've been living in the red But I wanna forgive and forget Chorus Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time for regret Yeah, it's time 8 To be letting go Oh baby you know What I'm talking about Got nothing to lose and nothing to prove Oh baby, I'm bowing out Out, I'm bowing out Breakdown Yeah, I've been dancing with the devil I love that he pretends to care If I'll ever get to heaven When a million dollars gets you there Oh, all the time that I have wasted Chasing rabbits down a hole When I was born to be the tortoise I was born to walk alone Forget about it Forget about it Forget about it Chorus Forget, forget, forget Ain't no time to regret Outro I'm gonna leave the past behind I've had enough, I'm breaking free No pressing stop, erase, rewind That chain of thought that followed me I've put my money where my mouth is For the first time in my life I've made mistakes but I believe that Everything was worth the fight 'Cause in the end, the road is long But only 'cause it makes you strong It's filled with peaks & twists & turns Sometimes you have to learn forget about it }} References Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Froot Category:Videos Category:Froots of the Month Category:Music videos Category:Froot Singles Category:Singles